A radar device is a device that emits a radar signal through an antenna, receives a signal reflected by an object within a corresponding region through the antenna, and thereby detects the presence or absence of the object, a distance between the radar device and the object, a direction, an altitude, and/or other variables.
Such a radar device is applied to a wide variety of fields in which the detection of an object is required. In particular, in a vehicular field, the radar device may be mounted on a vehicle and may be operated in conjunction with a variety of vehicle control systems using the object detection result. Thus, studies for the miniaturization of the radar device built into the vehicle are on-going.